kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends
( ) |Row 4 title= Release dates |Row 4 info= }} December 1, 2015GameStop.com - "Search: 'Kung Fu Panda Showdown of Legendary Legends'". Retrieved November 5, 2015. December 15, 2015 ( , retail) , }} March 2016 |Row 5 title= Genre |Row 5 info= |Row 6 title= Modes |Row 6 info= Single-player, Multiplayer |Row 7 title= Ratings |Row 7 info= : Everyone 10+ (E10+) : 7 Provisional }} Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends is a video game based on the ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It features a roster of Kung Fu Panda characters battling each other in various locations from the franchise. It was released on December 1, 2015 in North America on all of its available platforms, including a downloadable versionNintendo.com - Games - Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends, with the retail (presumably) scheduled for release on December 15; and March 2016 in Europe and Australia. Plot From the game publishers: It is an age of Kung Fu heroes, warriors, and best of all, LEGENDARY LEGENDS! Fight it out alongside Po, Tigress, Monkey, Tai Lung, Master Shifu, and all of your favorite Kung Fu Panda characters to compete in the Showdown of Legendary Legends. Up to four players brawl in iconic locations throughout the Valley of Peace and beyond. Compete in an epic tournament where all Kung Fu warriors contend for honor and glory. Showdown of Legendary Legends will have a wide assortment of modes available for single and multiplayer. All multiplayer modes will include options for both local and online play.LittleOrbit.com - "KUNG FU PANDA: SHOWDOWN OF LEGENDARY LEGENDS". Retrieved June 17, 2015. From a press release: Calling all Kung Fu warriors, panda pugilists and noodle connoisseurs! Worldwide video game publisher Little Orbit announced today that lovable martial arts panda bear, Po, and his many friends and adversaries in the Valley of Peace will face off in the ultimate martial arts challenge... the first-ever Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends! Fans of this bodacious franchise will soon be able to enjoy all the high-flying, quick-kicking, head-spinning, Kung Fu action this Fall on ®, ™, ®, ®, ®, ™ and (PC). Developed by Vicious Cycle, Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends will bring fans a fresh and fist-pumping way to experience DreamWorks Animation's beloved franchise with explosive, fast-as-lightning action! With a variety of challenging local and online multiplayer levels, familiar film locations and 20 playable fan-favorite Kung Fu Panda characters, the game will appeal to gamers who like their brawler games served up with a side of laughter. ... Spanning across the cast of all three films, the game will be centered on an epic tournament where all warriors compete for glory.PR Newswire - "LITTLE ORBIT KICKS OFF TOTALLY EPIC KUNG FU PANDA: SHOWDOWN OF LEGENDARY LEGENDS VIDEO GAME". Published and retrieved May 4, 2015. Production to extend the world of Kung Fu Panda in a new exciting way. This is a perfect match-up to bring this extraordinary series to gamers who love a great multiplayer martial arts game. |speaker= Little Orbit Matt Scott }} On May 4, 2015, the game was first announced by game publisher Little Orbit via press release and social media. In the press release, it was revealed that the game is a single-player and multiplayer (both local and online) brawler game that will contain various characters and levels designed after those seen in the Kung Fu Panda films. In addition, new content will be added to the game following the release of Kung Fu Panda 3. In June 2015, Little Orbit had a booth at , where they had expo visitors play a demo of the game.Viewable here. Features Gameplay Coming soon! Characters The game features a total of twenty-four popular characters from the ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. The first twenty will be available at the game's launch, with the remaining four being new unlockable characters available after the release of Kung Fu Panda 3. * Po * Tigress * Shifu * Crane * Monkey * Mr. Ping * Tai Lung * Lord Shen * Wolf Boss * Storming Ox * Croc * Soothsayer * Rhino Commander Vachir * Su Wu * Master Boar * Gorilla Soldier * Mei Mei * Master Bear * Oogway * Baby Po Downloadable characters * Bao * Li Shan * Master Chicken * Kai * Warrior Po * Rhino Armor Li * Armored Mr. Ping * Jombie Porcupine Downloadable skins * Jombie Master Bear * Jombie Crane * Jombie Monkey * Jombie Master Oogway * Jombie Master Croc * Jombie Master Chicken * Jombie Master Shifu Non-playable characters These characters appear briefly to attack the player's opponent: * Mantis * Viper * Wing Wu * Wan Wu * Unknown rabbit * Unknown pig * Unknown goose Levels , one of the locations in the game]] The game features a total of fifteen locations from the franchise, with twelve available at the game's launch and the last three available after the release of Kung Fu Panda 3. * Jade Palace Arena * Jade Palace Scroll Room * Dragon Grotto * Noodle Shop * Valley of Peace Musician's Village * Chorh-Gom Prison * The Cliff/Rope Bridge * Shen's Fortress * Shen's Ship * Jade Palace Dojo * Gongmen Market * Peach Grove Each location is designed after one of these environments: * Basic levels – Keep your character from being knocked off a platform or surface * Moving levels – Areas are in constant motion throughout the fight * Danger levels – Players must fight the environment as well as their opponents: platforms may crumble, change, collapse or have features (e.g. cannons) that may knock players out of the world Downloadable levels * Master Garden * Panda Vista * Panda Village * Spirit Realm Items and power-ups * Cloud Hammer * Iron Fist of Justice * Sword of Heroes * Golden Shield * Dumplings * Crossbow * Fireworks hand cannon * Chest * Bowl of noodles Voice cast In alphabetical order by first name, as organized in the game's credits. * as Crane * as Tai Lung * Bob Bergen as Unknown * Bobby Holiday as Unknown * Chris Cox as Unknown * as Master Boar * Dave Carter as Unknown * as Tigress * as Shifu * as Mr. Ping * as Monkey * Mark Allen Stewart as Unknown * as Unknown * Melissa Van Der Schuff as Unknown * Michael Patrick Bell as Unknown * as Po * Pat Fraley as Unknown * Peter McHugh as Unknown * as Oogway * Robert Wu as Unknown * Robin Atkin Downes as Unknown * Steele Gagnon as Bao * as Su Wu Release The game was released on December 1, 2015 in North America on , , , , , and , with the version available through the Wii U's for download , and the retail (presumably) scheduled to release on December 15. It is also scheduled to release in Europe and Australia in March 2016 without a specific date set yet. Reception Coming soon! Trivia * The game's mechanics drew inspiration from other popular fighting games. These games were specifically referenced: , , , , and .GamingBolt.com - "Kung Fu Panda Showdown of Legendary Legends Interview: A Legend in the Making?" by Ravi Sinha. Interview conducted by Rashid K. Sayed. Gallery Promos SOLL-ps3.jpg|Game box art for PlayStation 3 SOLL-boxart-set.jpg|Former game box art set More promos... Screencaps SOLL-screenshot1.jpg| SOLL-screenshot2.jpg| SOLL-screenshot3.jpg| SOLL-screenshot4.jpg| SOLL-screenshot5.jpg| SOLL-screenshot6.jpg| More caps... More images... Videos Kung_Fu_Panda_Showdown_of_Legendary_Legends_Teaser_Trailer_-_Little_Orbit|Official game teaser trailer Kung_Fu_Panda_Showdown_of_Legendary_Legends_Launch_Trailer_-_Little_Orbit|Official game launch trailer Kung-Fu Panda Showdown of Legendary Legends Off-Screen Footage (E3 2015)|Footage of the game at View more... References External links * Official webpage on the game publisher's website * * Game developer's official website Site navigation Category:Media Category:Games